


Richie Wasn't Okay

by whereyoustand



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bad Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Homophobic Language, Hurt Richie Tozier, M/M, Panic Attacks, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Richie Tozier Has Issues, Sad Richie Tozier, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereyoustand/pseuds/whereyoustand
Summary: Richie gets hurt by his parents and another woman.When Stan finds him in the street, Richie confesses everything.Richie, however, blames himself. The losers prove him otherwise.(OR: Richie gets sexually assaulted by a woman and his friends make him realise it wasn't his fault.)





	Richie Wasn't Okay

Richie wasn't okay.

He felt his knees give in as he collapsed on the street and sobbed. The rain poured down, soaking him and area around him. There was a loud clap of thunder and Richie flinched at the loud noise. He was shivering as his lips turned blue. His shaking arms held him up and he wiped away his tears. He couldn’t find it in himself to move or go anywhere because, at the end of the day, where could he go? 

Richie allowed his arms to give out and he just laid on the street as painful sobs exited his body. This was the point in his life when he realised that, if he was to die, he’d be okay with it. 

The sound of a car pulling up beside him tore Richie out of the depressive hole he had dived into. He tried to turn to see who was in the car but he physically couldn’t move. When he heard footsteps come his way, he started to panic.

“No, please! Leave me alone. I don’t want to do it again!” Richie cried and tried to crawl away. When a hand grabbed his shoulder, he flinched and flipped himself over to stare at whoever was there, whoever wanted to hurt him.

Except, he was met with the worried eyes of his friend Stan. “Richie, are you okay? Let me get you into my car! My mom is driving.” Stan noticed Richie’s appearance. He had a busted lip, bruised cheek, handprints around his neck, dried blood stained his shirt and face.

“Jesus, man, what happened to you?” Stan yelled.

“Hey, manly Stanley,” Richie smirked. “Want to lay out in the rain with me? It’s very soothing.”

“Yeah, and freezing!” Stan exclaimed, he grabbed  Richie’s hand and pulled in up. “C’mon, I and my mom will take you home.”

‘ _ What home, Stan? _ ’ Richie was tempted to ask but instead, he said, “My parents are out of town and I left my key at the arcade.”

“My home. For now, at least.” Stan had opened the backdoor of the car and pushed Richie into it.

“Hi, Mrs Uris!” Richie sloppily smiled. Mrs Uris smiled despite herself and worriedly eyed the boy she had known since he was four.

Twenty minutes later, Richie was curled up in a warm bath, sobbing his eyes out as he tried to warm up. He turned the hot tap on fully and tried to focus on something other than how dirty and disgusting he feels. But he can’t focus on the burning of his skin, all he can focus on  the fact that he’s bathing in his dirt and her dirt and that she-

Before he knows it, Richie is jumping out of the bath, opening the toilet, and vomiting into it. He’s trying to breathe but he can’t. The vomit keeps coming as he remembers what happened and Richie can’t breathe. Oh my god, he can’t breathe.

Stan is grateful he convinced Richie not to lock the door. As soon as he heard splashing, Stan grabbed his fluffy blanket and opened the door. He knelt beside his friend and stroked his back. Stan was surprised when Richie flinched tried to move away from him. Stan didn’t touch him again, allowing him to calm down and stop throwing up. He also turned off the tap and grabbed some clothes.

Stan whispered words of encouragement as Richie  settled down.

“You’re doing great, Rich. Just slow breaths, that’s it. Good job.” Richie heard as he came too. He realised that his glasses had fallen off and whoever was talking sounded fair away.

“It’s me, it’s Stan.” Richie heard his best friend’s voice. Richie nodded to show his friend that he acknowledged him. “’ Is it alright if I touch you?”

Richie shook his head and Stan felt all air leave his body.

“Can I have a shower, instead?” Richie asked, quietly after a few  minutes . 

“Of course, you can,” Stan whispered and stood up. He grimaced and flushed the toilet, noticing the speckles of blood in it. “I’ll be outside,” Stan said softly as he made his way out the room. 

Stan ran downstairs and called Eddie. 

“Eddie! You need to come down here! Get the others. And bring your medical shit!” Stan rushed out.

“What? Why?” Eddie asked.

“Richie’s hurt. Like bad. I’ll explain it when you get here! I have to look after him for now.” Stan explained lightly. “Get the others, okay?” 

“Okay. I’m on my way.” Eddie sighed. “See you in half an hour or something.”   
“See you then.” Stan hung up and ran back upstairs.

Half an hour later, everyone had arrived. Eddie had rushed in and tried to see his boyfriend straight away. Stan had to hold him back and told him to wait until Richie was dressed and ready. Stan got everyone biscuits and a drink as they waited for Richie to come down the stairs.

They heard Richie stop at the top of the steps for a few minutes before they heard a weak, “I can’t get down the stairs by myself, Stan. Can you help me?”

Stan smiled tightly as he made his way up the stairs to guide Richie down them. 

“What are you all doing here?” Richie asked, his voice wobbling a bit.

“I’m here to patch you up.” Eddie beamed and pointed to his fanny pack. “And to make sure you’re okay! Jesus Christ, Richie, you look like Hell! Are you alright?” Eddie made his way over and stroked his boyfriend’s cheek. Richie flinched and Eddie pulled his hand away.

Stan helped Richie sit down on a separate chair as the others waited on the couch. Stan then moved to sit on the floor.

“Do you want to tell us what happened, babe?” Bev asked sweetly and softly. Richie almost vomited. Why did all women sound so sickeningly sweet and kind? Richie felt his eyes water at the thought of-

“Richie, what happened?” Ben asked, “We won’t tell anyone unless we think we desperately have to.”

Richie looked at his friends who stared intently at him.

Richie looked down and sighed. “I cheated on Eddie.”

Bill’s mouth dropped  open and Eddie’s face drained of colour. He looked as if he was going to be sick. 

“Who with?” Eddie asked, ignoring the tears that threaten to spill from his eyes.

“I don’t know. I came out to mom and dad. Dad was so angry, he kept hitting me and called over one of his friends and said she’ll make me normal.” Richie sobbed loudly. “I’m sorry, Eddie! I tried to stop her I did! I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Please don’t hurt me!”

Eddie felt all  air leave his body. “Oh ‘Chee. You didn’t cheat. You were raped.” Eddie whispered.

Richie’s head shot up. “No, I wasn’t! Women can’t rape! My dad was trying to make me better!”

“Richie, what your dad did was wrong,” Mike explained. “You don’t need to ‘get better’. You are fine just the way you are.”

“Wo- women can r- ra -rape,” Bill stated. Richie swore his heart stopped beating at that point.

“Guy, please.” Richie cried. “Don’t lie to me.” Eddie’s heart broke at the sight of his boyfriend and slowly walked over and kneeled in front of his boyfriend.

“Can I touch you?” Eddie asked.

“I don’t see why you would want to.” Richie snarked but nodded. Eddie grabbed Richie’s hands and kissed them lightly.

“Richie, what did we promise the night we came out to each other?” Eddie asked  politely .

“That we’d never lie,” Richie muttered. 

“And I am not lying when I say that your dad was wrong and he hired a person to hurt and rape you,” Eddie said softly.

Richie felt  panic rise in his chest as he breathing became uneven and he felt his heart rate pick up.

_ ‘You’re a faggot! That'll show you!’ A hard punch to his lip. _

Richie could see  anything, where was he? Why was there no air?

_ His dad’s grip tightened around Richie’s neck. ‘You’re not allowed to breathe near me with your fairy air!’ _

Richie was going to pass out. He was rap- oh God, even the word made him want to vomit.

_ His dad kicked his stomach and legs. ‘You’re  _ _ ain’t _ _ ever walking again!’ _

Richie needed to get out of that room otherwise he was going to vomit over everyone and everything.

_ ‘Come on honey, just relax. I’ll make this worth your while!’ Richie could feel the woman touching him.  _

“Stop!” He yelled at whoever was grabbing his arm.

_ Richie felt the woman remove her hand from his dick, disappointment _ _ very clear on her features. ‘Stupid fucking faggot.’ _

Richie felt the breeze on his face. He doesn’t know how he got outside but he’s grateful because now he can breathe.

_ ‘Dad! Stop!’ Richie begged over and over again. As his dad punched him again. His dad quickly wrapped his hands around his neck and dug his nails into his son’s skin. _

Richie vomited onto the street as he felt the dents in his neck from his dad. Eddie knelt beside his boyfriend and waited for him to stop vomiting.

“You’re okay Richie. You’re safe with me.” Eddie muttered as he stroked Richie’s back.

“Why does he hate me, Eds?” Richie  mumbled. ”Am I that bad of a son?”

Eddie shook his head. “He’s just a massive asshole.” Eddie bitterly chuckled.

Richie chuckled as well. “I need to find somewhere to stay.” He said after a long silence.

“Let’s think about that later, yeah? We need to get you inside and sort out those injuries. You can have a sleep here with Stan tonight?” Eddie spoke softly as he and his boyfriend walked inside.

“I want you though,” Richie whined. Eddie chuckled.

“I know. I’ll be here as well.” Eddie smiled and sat his boyfriend down on the couch. “We’ll all be here.” 

Eddie motioned to all their friends.   
“You guys are too good to me.” Richie sighed.

“No. We’re not good enough,” Bev whispered and smiled. Richie smiled back at her as Eddie started to clean his face.

“Babe, can you take off your top so I can see if I need to help with anything under there?” Eddie asked once he had finished cleaning up Richie’s face.

“Of course, Doctor K!” Richie joked in an English accent before going back to normal. “Might need someone to help me though.” Eddie helped Richie take off his shirt. Once Eddie had put the shirt somewhere else, he looked at Richie and gasped.

“I know. I look  super hot .” Richie grimaced.

“Shut up, you jackass.” Eddie rolled his eyes as he cleaned Richie’s cuts.

Once Eddie was  finished, he looked down at Richie’s legs.

“Are you going to be okay to take off your trousers?” Eddie asked looking at Richie. Richie looked away, not daring to make  eye contact.

“Can everyone else go?” Richie whispered so only his boyfriend would here. Eddie nodded and looked to their friends who knew straight away what to do. “Stan? Can- can you stay?”

Stan smiled and nodded. Once everyone left, Richie slowly pulled down his trousers. He wiped away a few tears and bit his lip hard.

“Don’t do that Richie. You’ll hurt yourself.” Eddie motioned to Richie’s lip. “Pinch me or Stan if you need to stop and you can’t say anything.”   
Richie nodded.

“Do I need to take off my underwear?” Richie whispered, his eyes watering slightly. He was shaking and avoided looking at either of his friends.”   
“Only if you want to,” Eddie asked. Richie shook his head. Stan squeezed Richie’s hand supportively.

Eddie slowly made his way up Richie’s leg, stopping every so often to clean up a cut. Richie’s knee was swollen so Eddie made Stan hold an ice pack as Eddie finished. Eddie went to touch Richie’s upper thigh, when Richie yelled out, “Stop!”. Richie quickly pulled his trousers on as he backed away from his friends.

“Sorry. It was too much.” Richie muttered.

“No need to apologise.” Eddie smiled and pulled his boyfriend into a hug.

Richie allowed his boyfriend to hold him as he cried that night.

Richie didn’t recover straight away but that’s okay. No one is ever okay straight away but with friends by their side, they can get better. Step by Step. Sure it took eight months for Richie to see his dick without wanting to vomit and it took three years for him to get a blowjob without crying. But Richie got better. It took time but he had great friends to watch over him.    
  
Richie was going to be okay.


End file.
